


I've never met someone like you

by Dajki



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, Chef Kagami Taiga, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Slow Build, Top Aomine Daiki, aokaga's child
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajki/pseuds/Dajki
Summary: Minęło już pięć lat od zawodów Winter Cup. Kto by pomyślał, że jedna, tygodniowa integracja obu szkół do których chodzili Aomine oraz Kagami, ich tak do siebie zbliży.





	1. Rozdział 1.

Wysoki mężczyzna, który niedawno wszedł w dorosłość, o włosach czerwonych niczym zachodzące słońce ciepłymi, letnimi wieczorami, oparł się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi, między kuchnią a salonem. Nazywał się Taiga Kagami, a właściwie od paru miesięcy Aomine. Trzy miesiące temu w Los Angeles, gdzie byli na wakacjach u rodziny Taigi, Daiki oświadczył mu się. Żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie opisać radości czerwonowłosego w tamtym momencie, dlatego mama Kagamiego wszystko nagrała. Jeszcze nie było okazji by zmienić nazwisko w dowodzie, ale musiał to zrobić bo goniła go pewna sprawa. Razem z Aomine po pięciu latach bycia razem doszli do wniosku, że mogą zaadoptować dziecko. Co prawda w Japonii nie mieli nawet co się starać choćby o ślub, dlatego załatwili wszystko w Ameryce, gdzie i mają zamiar zaadoptować kolejnego Aomine. Dziecko, które zostało im przydzielone nie miało więcej niż roczek. Dla Taigi i Daikiego dzieciak w takim wieku najbardziej odpowiadał. Najprościej byłoby nauczyć go nowego języka, kultury i ogólnie przyzwyczaić do tego, że będzie miało dwóch ojców. Ośrodek do jakiego się zgłosili był bardzo przyjazny i pomocny jeśli chodzi o adopcje dzieciaków przez pary jednopłciowe. Pokazali przyszłym tatuśkom, że dziecko w domu to nie chwilowe przeżycie a jednak cały arsenał wzlotów i upadków, dlatego musieli przejść długie przygotowania fizyczne jak i psychiczne. Za godzinę miała być ostatnia wizyta pracowników ośrodka w ich nowym mieszkaniu. Te spotkanie zadecyduje, czy zostaną rodzicami czy jednak nie.

Taiga denerwował się od rana. Co chwilę coś upuszczał albo rozlewał, dlatego zrezygnowany posprzątał cały bałagan i usiadł obok męża, który zdawał się nie przeżywać tego tak jak on.

Kagami nieświadomie wpatrzył się w twarz swojego męża. Miał przystojną, pociągła twarz, prosty nos i ładnie zarysowane usta, ale jego największym atutem były ciemnoniebieskie oczy, w które Taiga mógłby się wpatrywać godzinami. Tak jak Taiga, Daiki miał bardzo nietypowy kolor włosów. Granatowe włosy oraz brwi, a nawet zarost miał w tym odcieniu, który było widać gdy przeżywał te swoje dni lenistwa Najbardziej charakteryzującą cechą w Daikim była skóra. Jak na pełnokrwistego Japończyka powinien mieć bladą skórę, ale geny robią swoje. Czekoladowy odcień skóry odziedziczył po dziadku, który był Afroamerykaninem.

Najdziwniejsze dla Taigi i tak był fakt, że jak byli w liceum, samo spojrzenie na jego twarz wykrzywioną w aroganckim uśmiechu, przyprawiał go o wymioty. Co prawa chodzili do innych szkół, ale na nieszczęście obu chłopaków szkoły prowadziły ze sobą interesy, dlatego też zespoły koszykarskie zostały wysłane na wycieczkę do Australii, gdzie łącząc siły mieli pokonać tamtejsze kluby. Duet Kagami/ Aomine nie mieli sobie równych, bo obaj uchodzili za asów drużyny. Dyrektorzy placówek nawet się nie zdziwili, jak przywieźli ze sobą ogromy puchar, który postawiono w Domu Kultury w Tokio.

Najbardziej charakteryzującą cechą w Daikim była skóra. Jak na pełnokrwistego Japończyka powinien mieć bladą skórę, ale geny robią swoje. Czekoladowy odcień skóry odziedziczył po dziadku, który był Afroamerykaninem.

\- Za chwilę przyjdzie pani Denise, wypadałoby się pokazać z lepszej strony. – Odezwał się w końcu Taiga po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Wstał z kanapy i sięgając po pilota skradł niewinny pocałunek z ust Daikiego. Wyłączył telewizor i spojrzał z góry na faceta swojego życia, który nawet nie uraczył go spojrzeniem.

\- Daiki, do cholery, nie dostaniesz obiadu jak się nie zbierzesz w ciągu trzech minut! – Władczy ton Kagamiego działał na Aomine zadziwiająco skutecznie, bo chłopak podniósł się z kanapy i niczym zombie powlókł do sypialni.

Akurat w momencie gdy znów otwierał usta by wykrzyczeć wiązankę przekleństw w stronę Aomine, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Chłopak szybko pobiegł do drzwi. Niepewnie złapał za klamkę i zanim ją nacisnął wykonał serię wdechów i wydechów by uspokoić szybkie bicie serca. Za nim stanął Aomine już w pełni gotowy.

\- Nie peniaj Taiga, będziesz super mamuśką. – Nie dał nawet mu chwili na odpowiedź bo otworzył drzwi na oścież. Po drugiej stronie stała niska kobieta w średnim wieku, ze spora nadwagą. Taiga zbyt dobrze ją znał by oceniać ją wizualnie. Kobieta pracowała dla ośrodka adopcyjnego, do którego zgłosili się chłopcy, bardzo im pomogła by starali się złożyć wszystkie papiery.

Uraczyła ich szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry państwu. – przywitała się i wyciągnęła z teczki, którą miała pod pachą plik kartek.

\- To jak, podpisujemy? – zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Tak, dzień dobry. – Taiga odsunął się by zrobić przejście w drzwiach. Gdy kobieta znalazła się w środku rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu jakby była tu pierwszy raz, a można było naliczyć już z czwarty.

\- Strasznie podoba mi się ten obraz. Jest naprawdę interesujący, ma tyle szczegółów i jest dopracowany w każdym calu! Kto go namalował? – Kobieta weszła do salonu i stanęła przy komodzie wpatrując się w ramę z obrazem.

\- Nikt szczególny, to dzieło mojego brata. Himuro Tatsuya. Jest początkowym malarzem, aczkolwiek udało mu się opublikować już niektóre z prac.- odpowiedział Kagami wchodząc za nią do salonu, gdzie chwile temu wylegiwał się Aomine. Poprawił szybko narzutę, która zsunęła się na ziemie.

\- Oh, naprawdę! Proszę go pozdrowić i powiedzieć, że ma ogromy talent, którego nie może zmarnować!

\- No tak, aktualnie jest we Francji, gdzie robi kursy, ale przekażę! Napiłaby się pani czegoś? Ostatnio wzbogaciłem się o nowy ekspres do kawy. – Kagami obserwował Aomine, który popijał energetyka wsłuchując się w ich rozmowę. No tak, nie zgolił zarostu.

\- Bardzo chętnie, bo formalności mogą trochę zająć czasu.

Po pełnej godzinie podpisywania i drobnych uwag, kobieta opuściła ich mieszkanie.

\- Za tydzień mamy się zgłosić po małego. – Taiga usiadł obok Aomine i podkurczył nogi pod brodę. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że za tydzień zostanie ojcem.

\- Tygrysku, spokojnie, będzie wszystko w porządku. Damy radę, a jak nie to się ściągnie twoją mamę. Pomoże nam. – Aomine oparł głowę o ramię Taigi.

\- Jak go nazwiemy? 

Taiga spojrzał na swoje stopy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

\- Co powiesz na Leo? 

\- Leo? 

-Neeeee, Leo kojarzy mi się z czymś takim pojebanym... - Aomine wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Mówisz o byłym Akashiego? - Kagami sięgnął po pilota wstając z miejsca

\- Raczej o byłej, teraz to ponoć Sakita. - Głośny śmiech rozszedł się echem po pokoju. 

\- Jako pedał powinieneś być bardziej tolerancyjny. - Kagami usiadł na swoje miejsce i włączył telewizor. 

\- Sam jesteś pedał, kierownico! - Aomine pstryknął go w ucho.

\- Kierownico? 

\- Bo wiesz hehe, pedał co część od roweru, hehe a kierownica też ... - mulat podrapał się po głowie i głupio uśmiechnął.

\- Dobra to było suche, już sie zamykam, ale jako imię to proponuje Shinji. Takie zwykłe, popularne i w ogóle. 

\- Podoba mi się. Shinji Aomine. Tak, jest idealne! - Kagami klasnął w dłonie i przez przypadek włączył TLC gdzie właśnie mówili o urojonej ciąży.


	2. Część 2

Uczucie trzymania dziecka w rękach jest niepojęte. Tym bardziej, że to dziecko za parę minut ma się okazać twoim. Taiga nigdy tego nie zapomni, gdy pierwszy raz wziął go na ręce. Dziecko, które ledwo nauczyło się chodzić. Shinji miał duże niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Jego matka była Amerykanką a ojciec Kanadyjczykiem, więc nie było szans na to by miał urodę azjatycką co trochę zasmuciło Aomine, który w planach miał stuprocentowego Japończyka. Niestety prawo japońskie nie pozwala parą jednopłciowym adoptować dzieci, więc nie było szans. W każdym razie po zobaczeniu wyrazu twarzy Daikiego, gdy mały otworzył oczka i uśmiechnął się do niego, Taiga był już pewien, że jego rozczarowanie odeszło razem z tą chwilą. 

Dwa dni temu byli na zakupach, by zaopatrzyć się w potrzebne rzeczy do utrzymania dziecka. Kupili turystyczne łóżeczko, by już te właściwe kupić w Japonii, do której wracają za dwa miesiące. Jakieś ubranka, jedzenie dla dziecka po pierwszym roku życia, i inne ważne rzeczy. 

Aomine zajął się podpisywaniem ostatnich papierów i rozmową z panią z ośrodka, podczas gdy Kagami wpatrywał się w małego chłopca. Trzymał go pewnie na rękach, a chłopczyk dotykał go po twarzy. W oczach Taigi zgromadziły się łzy, ale w porę udało mu się je powstrzymać, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Aomine, który i tak im się przyglądał. 

Po chwili pani, która przyprowadziła ich nowe szczęście, wyszła zostawiając go razem z nowymi tatuśkami. 

\- Mówiła, że będzie nas odwiedzać co tydzień przez pierwszy miesiąc, by sprawdzić jak sobie radzimy… Oi, Taiga, słuchasz mnie? – Aomine wszedł do salonu, gdzie czerwonowłosy siedział na kanapie trzymając dziecko na kolanach. Pokazywał mu jakieś zabawki, już nie opierając łez.   
\- Co ty ryczysz… ej! – Aomine podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok. Położył głowę na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziecka, który go odwzajemnił.   
\- Ty przebierasz kupy! – Aomine połaskotał go po szyi i zaraz wstał.   
\- Gdzie idziesz? – Taiga odwrócił wzrok od dziecka by spojrzeć na swojego męża.  
\- Po wózek, ta babka mówiła, że spał jakąś godzinę i może być śpiący, więc go już tu przyprowadzę. Zasypia tak około czternastej. – Daiki wyciągnął ze składziku wózek w czarno-białą kratę. – Daiki, nie sądzę by był śpiący. – Taiga postawił małego na ziemi trzymając go za rączki bo ledwo co nauczył się chodzić, więc jeszcze nie miał takiej pewności do puszczania go samego. – A co powiesz na spacer? – Aomine oparł się o wózek i spojrzał rozczulony na Kagamiego. – Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale boję się tego co powiedzą ludzie… daj mi parę dni na przyzwyczajenie się do sytuacji.   
\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to przeżywasz, bo ja mam zupełnie to samo, ale zlewam na tych ludzi, niech sobie myślą co chcą, naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. – Aomine złapał małego i wziął go na ręce. – Idziemy na spacer? Wiem, że chcesz. – zmierzwił brązowe włoski i włożył go do wózka.   
\- Najpierw musisz go ubrać, nie jest tak ciepło jak ci się wydaję… - Taiga podniósł się i poszedł do sypialni po ubrania. 

 

Gdy był już sam w pokoju usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał długimi palcami czerwone włosy. Jego życie w parę chwil obróciło się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Ale tego właśnie chciał, prawda? Zawsze marzył o dziecku, ale jego orientacja mu to uniemożliwiała. Jakie to wszystko było pokręcone. Chciał mieć dziecko, ale nie chciał mieć kobiety. Ojciec Taigi zniknął bez śladu, po prostu spakował walizki i wyszedł bez pożegnania, gdy chłopak miał ledwo trzy lata. Potem mama znalazła innego faceta, który był chyba tylko po to by zapełnić pustkę w sercu po wcześniejszym mężu. Zaszła w ciąże po raz drugi i tak Taiga zyskał Tatsuyę. Jego sytuacja rodzinna wyglądała jakby była nakręcona na podstawie jakiegoś scenariusza do brazylijskiego melodramatu. Teraz miało być wszystko po jego myśli. Miał osobę, przy której chciał się rano budzić, śmiać, płakać i przeżywać najgorsze chwile życia, ale przede wszystkim, osobę przy której mógł się zestarzeć. Daiki był dla niego wszystkim. 

Westchnął i podniósł się z pościeli. Powrót do rzeczywistości był jak silny cios w twarz. Taiga był bardzo rodzinny. Zawsze cieszył się jak małe dziecko, gdy nadarzała się okazja do świętowania w gronie rodziny czy najbliższych przyjaciół. Tym razem było tak samo. Chciał od razu wziąć Shinjego i pobiec z nim do mamy, która mieszkała parę przecznic dalej.   
Kagami nadal pamięta minę mamy gdy przyznał się jej, że ma chłopaka i należy do grona „tych ciepłych”. Jak każdy bał się reakcji, ale jego rodzicielka okazała się naprawdę tolerancyjną kobietą, z którą mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim. Gdy poznała Daikiego, nie polubiła go od razu. Każdy kto pierwszy raz widzi Aomine, nabiera sceptyzmu. Dopiero po czasie okazuję się, że on po prostu wygląda strasznie, a tak naprawdę, gdzieś tam w głębi jest ideałem na męża i ojca. 

Kagami parsknął pod nosem. Delikatnie wyciągnął ubranka by ich nie pognieść, bo w końcu nie po to tyle stał i prasował. Niektóre z ubrań miały jeszcze metki, które ściągnął jednym ruchem ręki. 

 

\- Daiki, mam je… - wszedł powoli do pokoju, ale został zaatakowany poduszką, której zdołał w ostatniej chwili uniknąć.  
\- Dopiero co zasnął, mów ciszej! – powiedział Aomine na tyle cicho by Taiga go jakoś usłyszał. Aomine siedział po turecku na kanapie oparty o stos poduszek i trzymał na rękach małe zawiniątko, które cicho pochrapywało.   
\- Co żeś tam tyle czasu robił? Waliłeś sobie? Wiesz, że to moja robota. 

Aomine miał takie dni, że odzywał się bardzo rzadko, a jak już to w półsłówkach. Taiga bardzo cenił sobie takie dni, bo czasami miał dosyć wysłuchiwania jak to mu się nie chce, albo jak ludzie są beznadziejni.   
Kagami przysiadł się bliżej odkładając wcześniej ubrania na stolik do kawy. Zignorował jego docinki i oparł głowę o ramię mulata. Rzadko mieli okazje pokazywać sobie czułości, bo codzienna rutyna była bardzo męcząco. Dom, jedzenie, spanie, praca, dom, jedzenie… i tak w kółko. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Kagami nie przedłużył umowy w swojej tymczasowej pracy, gdzie zajmował dość wysokie stanowisko w kuchennej hierarchii. Pracował jako Sous Chef. W końcu nie po to kończył tyle szkół i kursów by zmywać naczynia. Zrezygnował jednak, w końcu i tak przeprowadzają się do Tokio, i musi mieć czas na zajęcie się Shinjim. 

 

To będą naprawdę ciężkie lata.


	3. Część 3

Niebieskowłosy mulat założył pilotki na spiczasty nos. Markowe Rabany tylko podkreślały jego zadziorną naturę. Do pełnego wyglądu osiedlowego skurwiela brakowało mu tylko czarnego Pitbulla, kija baseballowego obitego w gwoździe, najlepiej jakby był jeszcze pobrudzony krwią wrogów, i co najważniejsze, dobrej blachary pod prawym bickiem.   
Jednak brakowało mu tych ostatnich trzech przedstawicieli prawilności. Zamiast psa miał dziecko na ręku, za kij baseballowy służyła torba z wszystkim co jest im potrzebne do podróży, a miejsce blachary zajmował jego mąż.   
Oj Sebix i Mati nie byliby zachwyceni, że mają ciepłego znajomka. 

\- Kagami, ile jeszcze mam tu stać, ręka mi już cierpnie. Zjadłbym coś. – marudzenie nie ustępowało od dobrej godziny, gdzie rodzinka Aomine stała w oczekiwaniu na samolot, już po odprawie. Mieli ze sobą kupę bagaży. Pomimo wynajętej firmy przeprowadzkowej, za którą nieźle zapłacili, część podręcznych, przede wszystkim ważnych rzecz, musieli zabrać teraz. Zmiana otoczenia jest trudna, ale znacznie trudniejsza jest sama przeprowadzka, szczególnie wtedy, gdy nie zmienia się tylko kraju, ale też kontynent. 

Czerownowłosy zrobił ostatnie zdjęcie Aomine i Shijnjemu na tle widoku z ogromnych okien lotniska.   
\- Dobra, to chyba wszystkie… - powiedział i włączył podgląd wszystkich zdjęć jakie udało mu się dziś zrobić. Trzecią pasją Kagamiego, zaraz po gotowaniu i koszykówce była właśnie fotografia.   
Aomine podszedł powoli do Taigi, ze względu na małe kroczki Shijnego, które stawiał już coraz pewniej. W końcu minęły już ponad dwa miesiące od jego pierwszych kroczków. Jednak nadal nie był pewny, dlatego tylko gdy Aomine trzymał go za ręce coś próbował. Kagamiemu serce się krajało, gdy widział ich razem. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy mały w nocy miał kolki, a uspokajał się tylko w ramionach mulata. 

\- „Samolot z Ottawy wylądował. Jest przygotowywany do dalszej podróży do Tokio.”   
Kobiecy głos rozszedł się po całym lotnisku, przez co niektórzy zabrali swoje rzeczy pod ręce i poszli za stewardessami, które wskazywały drogę na pas, przy którym znajdował się samolot i parę cystern z paliwem. 

\- No, to zrób papa Ameryce, Shijni. – Kagami wziął syna na ręce i trzymając go za piąstkę pomachał ludziom za masywnym oknem. 

Wzięli swoje bagaże i poszli razem za tłumem ludzi. Eh, i znów trzeba zacząć nowe życie. 

 

Po długim locie, byli już w swoim nowym mieszkaniu, gdzie czekała na nich grupka ludzi. Firma, którą zatrudnili, bardzo szybko uporała się z przewozem. Może dlatego, że woleli dopłacić i wybrali samolot zamiast prom? W każdym razie Kagami bardzo był zdziwiony co pieniądze mogą zdziałać w tych czasach. 

Aomine posadził syna w jednym z fotelików, gdzie mógł się spokojnie bawić bez możliwości upadku. Dał mu parę zabawek, po czym złapał wielki karton z napisem „bedroom”. Karton owinięty był w taśmę, dla pewności, żeby w czasie podróży rzeczy nie wypadły. 

Po trzech godzinach rozpakowywania i ciągłego podawania zabawek Shijnemu, które wypadły mu z rąk, mieszkanie było w połowie zapełnione. Postanowili, że resztę ciężkich rzeczy wypakują jutro, bo męczący lot samolotem zrobił swoje. 

Aomine wszedł do łazienki i przejrzał się w lustrze. Nie wyciągnęli jeszcze żadnych kosmetyków, więc nie było czym się ogolić, a spory zarost już się pojawiał na twarzy. Aomine przemył twarz letnią wodą i wypłukał usta. Jak się jeden dzień nie umyję zębów, to nic się nie stanie, prawda? Zapytał się w myślach i wyszedł powoli z pomieszczenia. Po kuchni jak zwykle krzątał się Kagami. Robił prawdopodobnie jajecznicę albo omlet, bo obok krzesełka, w którym bawił się Shinji, leżało sporo skorupek.   
\- Co gotujesz? – Zapytał i usiadł obok dziecka, które widząc go serdecznie się zaśmiało. Shinji złapał go za nos i zagaworzył.   
\- Stwierdziłem, że zrobię tort dla małego.   
\- Niby po co? – mulat zapytał i wyciągnął małego z krzesełka.   
\- Twój syn kończy jutro piętnaście miesięcy, mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że pamiętasz – westchnął i dokończył miksowanie jajek z mąką i innymi rzeczami, których Aomine nie rozróżniał.   
\- Jezu, Taiga, to przecież tylko jakiś tam miesiąc… Pyzatym miałem sporo na głowie. Ta cała przeprowadzka, zmiana czasu i ogólnie otoczenia nie idzie mi na rękę. – Shinji jakby wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę, wtulił się mocno w mulata.   
\- Jestem w zupełnie takiej samej sytuacji co ty, Daiki, a nie zapominam o tak istotnych rzeczach. – odpowiedział prychając pod nosem. Ponoć każde ognisko potrzebuje czasem kwasu, prawda? Rzadko się kłócili, ale jeśli już napatoczył się jakiś zgrzyt, potrafili się nie odzywać nawet dwa tygodnie. Aomine nie chcąc pogarszać sytuacji jeszcze bardziej wyszedł z kuchni. Położył małego na łóżku w sypialni i przebrał go w nowe śpioszki, które dostał od mamy Taigi. Na samym środku był nadruk z napisem „ I have the most amazing grandmother in the world” Aomine mimo czego zaśmiał sie pod nosem. Po tych paru miesiącach, spędzonych w Ameryce, Daiki bardzo polubił mamę Taigi. Pomagała im, nawet jeśli zadzwoniliby o drugiej nad ranem. Shinji grzecznie dał się ubrać. Zawsze był grzeczny jeśli opiekował się nim akurat Daiki. 

Dochodziła już prawie dwudziesta pierwsza, więc najwyższa pora na sen. Tej nocy mały będzie spał z nimi. Aomine wpakował dzieciaka pod kołdrę a sam się rozebrał do bokserek i podkoszulki. Wyjrzał jeszcze tylko a chwilę z pokoju by sprawdzić co robi Taiga.   
\- Mam na ciebie czekać, tygrysie, czy usnąć razem z Shinjim? – jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Taiga wylewał właśnie ciasto na formę. Zrezygnowany wrócił do pokoju i położył się obok małego, który już przysypiał. Dziwne, zapomniał wyciągnąć mu smoczek, ale ten i tak zasnął. 

Jutro zapowiada się ciężki dzień.


	4. Część 4

~Dwa lata później~

 

-Taiga, widziałeś moją bluzę, gdzieś ją zostawiłem w salonie… - Daiki rozglądał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ulubionej, czarnej bluzy, którą nosił w szkole jako mundurek.   
\- Wyprałem ją, jest na suszarce, ale już powinna być sucha. – odpowiedział czerwonowłosy zza drzwi kuchni, w której jak zwykle się obracał.   
\- Dobra, mam ją – powiedział krótko i wrócił do salonu, - Shinji, ubieraj buty. Jedziemy do przedszkola.   
– Ale ja chce jeszcze pograć… - powiedział Shijni i zablokował ekran telefonu Kagamiego, na którym oglądał bajki albo grał w jakieś gry.  
\- Będziesz grał jak wrócisz, teraz szybko do auta, bo zaraz będzie lało. Kurde, a miałem pomóc Midorimie kłaść altankę na działce… - Aominę wystawił głowę przez okno by sprawdzić stan zachmurzenia jednocześnie pomagając synkowi zakładać kurtkę. – Gotowy? – mały pokiwał smuto głową przekładając w palcach zamek od kurtki. Aomine widząc jego niezadowoloną minę wziął go na ręce i przerzucił go przez ramie tak, że chłopczykowi zwisały ręce do dołu. Sjinji od razu się roześmiał. Pomachał Taidzę na dowidzenia i zniknął za drzwiami razem z Aomine. 

\- Tato, ale ja nie chce tu zostawać, nie lubię tych dzieci. – powiedział Shinji i grzecznie dał sobie ściągnąć buty by zmienić je na kapcie. – Shin, wiesz że dziś mam pomóc Midorimie i najchętniej też bym cię tu nie zostawiał, ale Taidze też coś wypadło w pracy. Na weekend pojedziemy do parku linowego, albo na basen jak nie będzie padać, dobra? – Aomine podniósł się z klęczek i zaprowadził chłopca do sali, gdzie czekała na niego już grupka roześmianych dzieci, które bawiły się jednocześnie wyrywając sobie zabawki z dłoni.   
\- Bądź grzeczny, okej? – były koszykarz znów klęknął i zmierzwił włosy chłopcu, widząc ze ten ma łzy w oczach. – Shin, to tylko parę godzin. Wrócę najszybciej jak tylko będę mógł, Będziesz twardy? Przybij żółwika. – wystawił pięć by chłopiec mógł wykończyć gest. W końcu Shijni otarł łzy i z uśmiechem dotknął jego pięści swoją. – kocham cię- przytulił się do Aomine obejmując go za szyję. – Ja ciebie też, teraz zmykaj. – Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i opuścił budynek z ciężkim sercem. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Taigi. Po zaledwie sygnale odezwał się drugi głos. – No co chcesz Daiki? Stało się coś. – Powiedział z lekką chrypą. No tak, bycie szefem bandy idiotów, ma swoje uroki.- Nie, nic. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że cię kocham.   
\- Ou, ja ciebie też, ale co ci się tak na czułości wzięło? – zaśmiał się. Aomine przeczesał włosy palcami i wsiadł do auta. Jedną ręką włączył silnik i zwolnił ręczny. – Po prostu nasz syn przechodzi ostatnio samego siebie. – włączył wycieraczki bo parę dużych kropel spadło na przednią szybę. – A co takiego zrobił?   
\- Opowiem ci jak przyjadę, dobra? - Kagami mruknął coś na znak zgody i się rozłączył. Daiki nie czekając dłużej ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Po dłuższej chwili był już na miejscu. Zdążyło się już rozpadać na dobre, więc Daiki bardzo szybko pokonał dystans dzielący go pomiędzy autem a drzwiami bloku, w którym mieszkali. Wspiął się na czwarte piętro bez większej zadyszki. Jednak warto dbać o formę i od czasu do czasu wybrać się na długi jogging po mieście.  
\- Taiga, jestem już. – mruknąłem na tyle głośno by mnie usłyszał, gdziekolwiek teraz był, ale po usłyszeniu odgłosów szurania i szumu kropli deszczu można było wywnioskować, że czerwonowłosy jest na balkonie.   
\- Co ty tam robisz? – zapytał wchodząc w głąb mieszkania. – O Daiki, nie zauważyłem kiedy wszedłeś. – powiedział i zgasił papierosa w zapalniczce. – Od kiedy ty palisz? – mulat zapytał stając za nim. Objął go wokół talii i cmoknął w kark. – Czasami jak się nudzę to sięgam po to świństwo… moja mama przyjedzie na miesiąc. – powiedział wpatrując się w tory kolejowe, które znajdowały się na wprost od ich balkonu. – To supi, może wybierzemy się gdzieś na wakacje… jeśli oczywiście będzie chciała zostać z małym. – podsunął Daiki nadal przytulając się do umięśnionych pleców Taigi. – Ja bardzo chętnie, ale wiesz, że moja mama ledwo co umie mówić po japońsku. Shijni też jest za mały by zacząć uczyć go angielskiego. – mruknął Kagami gasząc papierosa o mokrą barierkę. – Oj, na pewno sobie poradzi. Co powiesz na Koreę? A może Australia? W sumie to może jednak Japonia, pojeździłbym na nartach… - dodał Daiki odczepiając się od pleców czerownowłosego. Złapał go za dłoń i wprowadził do mieszkania, zamykając za nimi drzwi. – Daiki, mamy listopad. Teraz się nie opłaca nigdzie lecieć. – powiedział smutno Kagami i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Daiki nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić, rozwalił się obok Kagamiego, opierając głowę na jego kolanach. – Jezu, gdybym mógł tak całe życie… - mruknął Daiki ale Taiga nie dał mu dokończyć – Właśnie, co z Midorimą? Jedziesz w końcu do niego? Pogoda coś nie bardzo przyjemna… z resztą, kto kładzie altankę prawię że w zime! – zaśmial się Taiga i przeczesał włosy Daikiego palcami. – Nie chce mi się tam za cholerę jechać. Nie lubie jego żony, jakaś taka pojebana jest… - mruknął wybierając numer zielonowłosego. – Czemu, może jest trochę sztywna, ale Midorima nie jest lepszy. Przecież to by było dziwne, gdyby jego żona była nie wiem, jak Kise. Która by z nim tyle wysiedziała? – Aomine zaśmiał się razem z Taigą i przystawił telefon do ucha. – hej glonie, to jak z tą robotą? Strasznie leje.   
\- Aomine, jesteśmy już dorośli, a ty nadal z tymi przezwiskami… no nic, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to fajnie jakbyś wpadł. To tylko przelotny deszcz.   
\- Dobra, będę za pół godziny. – rozłączył się i nic nie mówiąc odwrócił na brzuch. – Czyli jedziesz, ile cię nie będzie? Bo nie wiem jak z Shinjim, może zdążę go odebrać przed spotkaniem…   
\- Spokojnie, odbiorę go. – mruknął Daiki i podniósł się z miejsca. Nachylił się by dać mężowi czułego całusa i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.


End file.
